


Carpet Burn

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Sam fooling around in Ellen's bar after closing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpet Burn

**Carpet Burn**

Sam x Reader 

** Warning - Smut! Some Dom/Sub **

** Word count - 1952 **

** Enjoy ;) **

* * *

 You stand to behind the bar at the roadhouse, spinning a wet glass around a towel. You smirk to yourself watching Jo flirt with Dean, the girl has it bad. 

You'd known Jo since you were kids, your parents were killed in a hunt and Ellen took you in. You often teased her about her crush on Dean, but it was light hearted she knew that. 

You glance over at Ellen who was putting the chairs onto the tables, she was less impressed by the two's bonding.  

"Jo! You gonna leave Y/n dry those glasses alone?" She slams a chair down with extra force, stopping Jo's laughter

"Oh, sorry Y/n....I hadn't even realised you were back..." you chuckle lightly

"Oh it's fine Jo, I've only been back for 15 minutes" you wink, watching Ellen retreat to the back room, bidding you goodnight, shutting the door behind her. You glance at the clock behind the bar, it was passed midnight.

"Go, it's fine. These won't take long" you add whispering, pushing her back towards Dean. Knowing her mother wouldn't reappear. 

She throws her towel at you. A smile bright on her lips as she retreats back to Dean. You couldn't blame her Dean was a good looking guy, but he wasn't your type. You watch the pair move to the pool table. 

You glance over to the corner table that held Sam Winchester's laptop, but no longer help Sam Winchester.  You frown to yourself that you hadn't noticed him move, maybe he had gone to the bathroom or something. 

You turn around to place your dry glass under the bar and jump in fright. 

"Sam! You gave me a heart attack!" You laugh, you hand jumping to your chest. He chuckled, leaning towards you taking Jo's towel from your shoulder where you'd thrown it.

"Thought you could use some help" he grinned, his cute dimples appearing as he picked up a glass from the pile on the bar. 

You feel butterflies in your stomach. Now that's the kind of man you wanted. Sweet, funny, caring, sexy and a little dangerous. 

The two of you finished off the glasses, stealing the occasional glace at each other. Smirking at the sight of Dean and Jo. The latter suddenly appeared at your side. 

"We're going for a walk" the look of glee unmistakable on her face. You shake your head at her laughing

"Sure, 'a walk'. Just be quiet until you've passed you're mom's window. Oh and take your keys!" she hugged you before slipping out of the back door with Dean in tow. 

You roll your eyes at them, turning back to Sam who was mirroring your expression. You both snort in laughter. 

"Drink?" You offer holding up the closest whiskey bottle, he nods. You grab two glasses and pour. 

After a few drinks you pull the youngest Winchester over to the pool table. You rack up the balls and grab a cue.

"Y/n, I don't really play...." you decide to tease him into it

"Hmm, ok. Guess I could always wait for Dean...." you see his eyes harden and his fists clench

*Woah that hit a nerve* 

He steps forward and takes the pool cue from your hands. Lining up his shot, you watch intensely as he hits the ball hard send three balls an straight into the pockets. He looks up at you, his eyes a shade darker

"Liar" you smirk at him. You watch him pull off a few trick shots

"This is hardly fair, you're hustler Sam Winchester. How's a poor girl like me meant to play fair?" You bend over the table slowly catching his reflection in the mirror as you line up your shot. 

You see his eyes drift down your legs and back up to the denim skirt you were wearing, licking his lips as they fell back to your rear.

You bit your lips to keep from laughing as you make your shot. You miss your next, sighing dramatically.

He clears the table in record time, beating you easily.

"Not one to go easy on a girl huh?" You laugh, watching him. You both silently decide against another game. Suddenly Sam checks his watch, your heart drops thinking he's going to leave. 

"It's getting late" he didn't elaborate, you look at the clock and sure enough it was gone 2am. 

"Yeah" was all you replied with. Your eyes burning into his. 

"You tired?" He asked, you didn't miss asked beat in replying no

"Me either" you smile at him, you see his muscles tense. His eyes darker, the look he sent you making you ache with need.

"Good" the words barely left your mouth, he stalked towards you slamming his lips to yours.

You gaps but respond eagerly, raising to your tip toes to push further into him. His hand dives into your hair as he walks you backwards. Your ass hits the pool table, his hands drop to your thighs, squeezing roughly before lifting you onto it effortlessly. 

You part panting heavily, his head resting on yours. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he whispers, you whimper in response.

"Not as long as I have Sammy" you raise your lips to his ear adding wickedly

"But that's not all I wanted to do"

You hear a growl rip from him. He grabs your hips pulling you forward until your hips slam into his. The outline of his hard cock straining against his jeans. You moan and roll your hips. 

"Upstairs?" You shake your head reminding him of Ellen. 

"Car?" He murmurs against your neck, teeth grazing the skin

"You forget who went outside an hour ago?" You smile pulling his face to yours. 

He swears and drops his head to your shoulder. It seemed hopeless, it's not like you could fuck on the pool table....could you? 

You wiggled you hips on the wooden surface, testing it's stability. It barely moved, you grinned suggestively at Sam who was watching you in awe.

"You serious?" He asked his voice strained,  as if he was holding back from ripping your clothes off at the suggestion. 

"Why not? You've already screwed me over this table once tonight" You wink, referring to the beating you took at by our previous game. 

He's on you in a second, lips roughly devouring yours. You whimper against him, who knew Sam Winchester could be so dominant?  God you liked it, you'd always had a kinky side, and right now Sam was bringing it all to reality. 

"Lie back" he ordered, you obeyed without question. The rough surface of the pool table likely to leave you with carpet burn, but you didn't care.

He shoved up your skirt bunching it around your hips. He ripped your panties off, shoving them in his pocket.  You moan as he drops his head to your core, licking lightly up the centre. 

"Quiet or I'll stop, understand?"

"Yes sir" You slam your hand over mouth the second the word fly from it,  cheeks burning with embarrassment.  

You hesitate to look at Sam but when you do the sight almost made you come right there. He was panting,  eyes burning. Sam wasn't just a little dominant, Sam was a Dom! And right now you were his oh so willing Sub. 

The look in his eye tells you he hasn't had chance to play in long while, and neither had you. Tonight was going to be memorable for you both. 

"Good girl" he smiled, dropping his head back to your slick core. You keep as quiet as you can, Sam's tongue driving you closer and closer to oblivion. 

"Please, Sam. Can I come? Please?" You beg, you submissive side taking over. 

"Such a good girl, asking me so sweetly. I want you to last another minute. Then I'll let you come. Understand?" His praise making your mind hazy. But you manage to answer him with a "Yes sir"

He continues to assault your clit, drawing patterns over the swollen bud. But then he dips his fingers into you. You gasp in surprise and pleasure as you fight hard against coming. 

"Almost there, another 30 seconds" You close your eyes trying to think of anything other than your need to come and Sam's long talented fingers. You feel his fingers curl against your g-spot and you almost lose it.

"Oh God! Sam please, I cant" you beg fighting off your approaching orgasm

“Do you want to come Y/n?" He asks teasingly

"Yes! Please, Sam please let me come. Please" you beg unashamedly. 

"Ok, since you asked so nicely" you don't have to be told twice,  another flick of his finger and your fall apart. 

"Sam! Oh fuck!" You convulsed against the table

"Good girl, listened so well." He praised,  you see him shift to stand, but you were too high on pleasure to pay attention. 

 You come back down with a crash when you feel him pull your hips to the very edge of the table and the tip on his impressive length against your opening. 

"This what you want Y/n? You want my cock buried in you?"

"Yes! Sam please, fuck me!" You plead reaching for his shirt balling it in your fist. He growled and thrust forward sheathing himself fully in your dripping core.

You cry out in pleasure,  throwing your head back against the hard surface. 

"Sit up" you do as he says and he tangles his fingers in your hair, pulling your face to his capturing your lips in a rough kiss.

He starts pumps in and out of you fast and hard, the angle hitting your sweet spot constantly. You thrust your hips as much as you can to meet his. 

"So fucking tight, you're so fucking perfect Y/n" you whimper at his words. Your senses overwhelmed by pure bliss. 

"Oh god! Sam...so close..." you mewl, feeling yourself start to tighten around him. 

"Don't come until I say you can" He grunts picking up speed. 

You squeal desperately as you try to hold back, you hand winding into his hair gripping it tightly making him growl. 

He slams into you impossibly harder, your bare ass cheeks dragging along the fabric of the pool table. You feel the sore burn there, knowing you'd have issues sitting tomorrow.  

You hear the pool balls clang off each other as the table shakes under the force of Sam's thrusts. You're unable to take anymore

"Please baby, please I need to come, please...." you beg, you head spinning with need

"Come for me baby" he whispers leaning his lips to your ear. 

"SAM!" You cry out in ecstasy, pulling him over the edge with you as he slams into you. Your sight goes white, the last thing you saw was the look of awe in Sam's eyes. 

Your body goes lifeless, drowning in pleasure. Sam pulls you to him, holding you tightly. As you both come down from your ecstasy filled high. You kiss deeply. 

"Y/n that was amazing, it's been a long time since..." you nod understanding, you'd both had nothing but vanilla 'relations' for a while

"Trust me Sammy I know" you kiss him tenderly. 

"Problem is, I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go" you smile at the honest look in his eyes

"Well eventually we will have to get down from the pool table....my ass is kinda sore" he spanks your rear lightly for teasing him, making you gasp in pleasure and bite your lip

"Not what I meant" he glares down at you playfully

"I know" you smile teasing him, you reach to kiss him again. 

"I'm not going to be able to let you go either Sammy"

 

 

 

 


End file.
